


6.1 Coda

by dastiel_gal (rock_chick)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/dastiel_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet for <span><a href="http://tiptoe39.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://tiptoe39.livejournal.com/"><b>tiptoe39</b></a></span>, who asked for "a Dean/Castiel 6x10 episode tag where Cas comes with more questions about the porn and the kissing and whatnot..."  It was supposed to be smutty, but it turned out to be the least pornalicious thing I've ever written.  *facepalm*</p>
            </blockquote>





	6.1 Coda

"Dean, why may I not watch pornography in... a room full of dudes?"

Dean damn near jumps out of his skin, and tugs his cock, hard. At a bad angle. "Dammit, Cas! What did I tell you about sneaking up on a guy? Especially when he's..." he cups his dick, half to cover it and half to soothe away the jolt. "... _busy_."

Cas notices what's playing on the TV - the babysitter and the pizza guy again - then looks at Dean's crotch. Dean can damn near _see_ the tumblers click into place in his head. Looks like that boner he got last night was a lot more instructive than Chastity had been. Huh.

"The porn thing... it's just weird, Cas. I mean, if you looked at the other dudes, they might think you were _looking at them_ , you know?"

Cas looks confused, which is fair enough, really, because Dean doesn't always make perfect sense when his bloodflow's been diverted to his dick. He tries again. "They might think you... wanted to do things... with them. Like on the TV?"

Cas thinks this over for a few seconds, while the noises from the pizza man reach a crescendo. At least _someone_ got off, Dean thinks sourly.

"But what if I did want to do things with them, Dean?"

Dean's mouth opens, but nothing comes out. A picture pops into his head of Cas kissing the merry hell out of Meg. She seemed to enjoy it, and Dean suspects it takes a helluva lot to impress a slut like Meg. He can feel himself going pink, which takes up what little blood was still going to his brain.

One minute, Cas is over by the door, then he hops on Angel Express and he's suddenly astride Dean's legs, leaning over right in his face, and staring even more intensely than usual. Dean squawks.

"What if I wanted to do things with _you,_ Dean?"

Dean's cock twitches in his hand, and he makes a stupid, helpless, desperate noise in his throat. Cas apparently takes this as permission, 'cause he leans in and kisses the bejesus out of Dean. It's the best kiss that's been laid on him in years, and Meg's filthy grin was completely justified. His heterosexuality makes its final stand, and he stammers out, "Dammit, I don't do dudes, Cas!"

"Dean," growls Cas reproachfully, "how many times must I tell you? Angels have no gender."

Then Dean's hand is gently pulled away from his lap, and Cas proceeds to show Dean what else he learnt from the babysitter and the pizza man.


End file.
